When calling long distance to different states and countries, a user is often faced with a complex decision process. For example, calling cards are often used to call foreign countries in particular since they often provide lower rates than a traditional calling plan might. The complexity of dealing with calling cards is that some cards provide rates that are best for calling one country while, when calling another country, there is often another calling card that provides a better rate. The issue is compounded by calling plan intricacies such as differing rates for differing times of day and/or geographical areas.